


Some Secrets

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Some truths the world isn't ready to hear. ONESHOT ANGST





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-just playing-don't sue

  
Author's notes: This was writen on a whim but I hope you all like it.  
I love reviews so if you like plz let me know!  


* * *

He knows there are things he’ll take to the grave.

 

Ghost and goblins, haunted homes, and possessed people, curses, and demons. 

 

He’ll endure the agony of silence rather then risk the truth.

 

He’ll never speak on any of them. Some truths the world isn’t ready to hear.

 

~*~

 

He knows there’s things he’ll take to the grave. 

 

Lust and love, passion, unrequited wishes and impossible desire. 

 

He knows what might happen; he knows what might fall apart.

 

He’d die staring up at his love’s eyes and still not whisper a single truth. 

 

Some truths the world isn’t ready to hear.


End file.
